happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 6:Plan Gone Wrong
May 26,2136 9:00 AM Jordan was up in a training room, while listening to music with his headphones. He jumped, punched, kicked a dummy, Which fell lifeless to the floor. "Looks like I still have to practice moving faster. "He continued to the next section and repeated the same process against five dummies, Analysis suddenly flew in slicing a dummy and missing Jordan by a few inches, The snowy owl then tried to force his talons into Jordan, however the penguin reacted quickly and shoved the snowy owl on his back. "If this wasn't a training you would have been dead." "If you hadn't made that quick move,you would have been dead yourself."Analysis said as he got back on his feet,they both continue training until Elle and Christina came into the room. "Morning Guys" "Morning Elle..and Christina" Elle approached Jordan,she quickly noticed him now punching sandbag."You know I have feelings for you." "What!?" "I mean I want to be with you,Jordan." "Oh I see what you mean Elle,but why?" "Lets face it,You and me." [Sigh)"Okay,I have feelings for you too." "That's what I wanted to hear,you kind of strong for a emperor penguin like.."Elle wanted to go farther,she went ahead and sung her heartsong to Jordan,He's blue eyes went wide to her singing to him. After she finished Jordan stared at her bringing his head in and opening his beak."You wanted romantic didn't you." "Oh boy!"Analysis quickly covered Christina with his wing,while Elle went along with Jordan. Both of their beaks locked into each others,Both of them moaned in enjoyment,it only lasting for a few seconds. "Are you two lovebirds finished?I can't cover Christina from seeing you guys any longer." Elle and Jordan stopped and turned their gaze to Analysis trying to keep his wing infront of Christina,who was trying to take a peek at what they were doing. Both of the giggled as they both wiped their own saliva off each other's beaks. "She saw nothing for sure." They all exited the training room and met with Mumble,"So I see you're all ready,now get into those spacesuits over there.."Mumble paused and sniffed the air as if he was smelling something,he then looked over to Jordan."Son,if you love her that much,you better protect her with you life." Shocked,he drew closer to his father to whisper,"How did you know that we..." "Three words...Smell tells everything."Jordan didn't say anything as he was alerted to what that meant."You'll know your mother and I gone through this when we were your age,hehe your grandpa reacted the same way." "Yeah I think I better go now Dad." "Okay Jordan but remember what I said."The younger male nodded and headed out. Meanwhile Everyone was already strapped in the shuttle,"Be careful everyone,make the Great Guin watch us all." Jordan came in front of the controls. "We are off." The shuttle detached from the docking port and speeded away,Jordan switched the autopilot on,"Alright guys so we just need to let the autopilot do its thing while we sit back and relax." "Hi Auntie Elle and Uncle Jordan!" The four occupants grew wide,Elle looked down to find Christina staring up at her from the bag of plastic explosives."Christina!"She reached into the bag to pick up Christina."How and Why did you get in there?" "I heard you talking to Uncle Jordan about going to some place,I just wanted to tag along to see." *Sigh*"Christina,the place we are going isn't for you,It's time we tell you the truth. Read Chapters 2-5 "Do that is why your going." "Yes,we are sorry about this,We didn't want you to know." Everyone turns to the windows as the shuttle's computer detected something in the distance."Elle you see that?" "Yeah there it is,Thunderstorm." Christina was speechless as she looked at the approaching structure."Is that the thing your going to?" "It is Christina,From up here it can rain fire down on the planet." "Hate to be a bother but we got things to worry about,cause look!"Analysis stated as he pointed at the radar,everyone looked to where he pointed and saw the danger."Mines!" "This is going to be harder than I thought,surrounded by mines and we have no weapons on this shuttle to defend us." "We don't have a choice but to continue with the mission and hope they don't detect us."But their fear came true,not long after Elle finished with that sentence,beeping soon filled the cabin indicating that one of the mines detected them and was proceeding towards the shuttle. "Jordan,a mine's headed this way!"Desperately he tried to roll the ship to the right but it kept on coming,the sound of keys being hit turned Everyone's attention to Pixy,who had her laptop with her."Thank the Great Guin that I was involved in all of this."She pressed a key just as the mine was about to smash into them,It stopped and turned back around towards the other mines. "Thanks Pixy,that was a close one." "Much needed,I wouldn't have done with it with my hacking skills."Pixy said as the controlled mine exploded next to another mine creating a chain reaction that they lid up like fireworks. As soon as the mines stopped exploding,they went ahead and linked up with a docking port. Pixy called out,"Okay so the station is separated into parts,the lab is in the back on the second level but there is a problem. If you try to open any of the door on the second level,that would raise alarms,I got a plan but the problem is we need someone small enough to fit into the vents which we don't have..." "Umm..Pixy,did you forget we have Christina here." "Oh!I forgot about her...Christina we need you to go into that vent up there,and unlock the door in the room above it." "Me?" "Yes you silly,Auntie Elle will come with you to help. Uncle Jordan and I will stay in here." The two floated to the airlock separating the station and the shuttle,Opening it and going to a air vent located on top of the passive way,"Go Christina,don't worry I'll be right here." "But what if I run into a monster in there!" "If you see any,just come back down and we will figure something out,just be brave" "Okay..."Christina went into the vent and floated up,seeing no monster yet."Maybe Auntie Elle is right,I can do this."As she got to the other side of the vent,Christina was suddenly confronted with a problem,there was a security camera located at the end."Auntie Pixy There is a camera in the vent." "Don't worry Christina I turned off the camera so your okay,just keep going."The small chick managed to blow the covering of the vent,get into the room and unlock the door. She smiled as Elle came in,"Great job Christina,I told you were brave." "Thanks Auntie Elle." Both of them floated to the computers,Elle putting flashdrives into them."Alright Pixy begin the data transfer." "Got it,data transfer starting."The files began downloading as she finished,"It will take a few minutes for it to finish downloading." "Me and Christina will set the explosives while it downloads."Elle placed a explosive on one of the computers,then another on some gas canisters."I am sure this will do." "Auntie Elle,I want to ask you something,whats a heartsong?" "Well it is something you sing to get someone you love to love you back." "Oh..do I have one too?" "I don't know but you will when you get bigger." Elle floats to the computers,the downloading was 50% complete,she turned back to Christina."Why don't we sing for a little bit,Jordan put a song for us."He nodded and turned on the radio on the shuttle. Into The Fire - Thirteen Senses (Elle)Come on, come on Put your hands into the fire Explain, explain As I turn, I meet the power (Jordan)This time, this time Turning white and senses dying Pull up, pull up From one extreme to another (Pixy&Analysis)From the summer to the spring From the mountain to the air From samaritan to sin And it's waiting on the air (All)Come on, come on Put your hands into the fire Explain, explain As I turn, I meet the power (Elle&Jordan)This time, this time Turning white and senses dying Pull up, pull up From one extreme to another (Christina&Elle)From the summer to the spring From the mountain to the air From samaritan to sin And it's waiting on the air (All)Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in Way down, the lights are dimmer Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in Way down, the lights are dimmer Come on, come on Put your hands into the fire Come on, come on'''' After they all finished singing,the downloading reached 100%,Just at that time Vincent came up on one of the screens."So you came to alter my plot again,Good for you."Christina got frightened and backed into another room,Elle reacted in a bad way and responded back."Your trying to cause harm to us,You been a pain for long enough,We plan to stop you." "Well Well Well,I am impressed. I am looking forward into meeting you face to face Elle,but it looks to me that I may have to cut it short." Suddenly the airlock door leading into the other room closes,trapping Christina inside."No!"Vincent smiled as Elle tried to reopen the airlock,she looked back at the computer."Good luck getting out of this one."He discontinued the call,Elle returned her attention to the frightened chick.""Auntie Elle!I am scared!Get me out of here!" "I know Christina,just remain strong,I'll get you out."She calls Pixy over the radio,"Pixy!Christina is trapped in the data room!Can you hack the door?" "I'll try!"Pixy tries to use all her codes to get the airlock open but note of them worked,"Note of my codes are working Elle,the lock is jammed tight."Elle thought of using one of the explosives but she quickly dismissed it due to the possibility of the explosion setting off the station's fuel tanks. Just as she was trying to think of another plan,alarms began blazing loudly,"30 seconds to self destruct." "Oh No!He is trying to kill us by self destructing the station!"Elle desperately presses every button she could find,none of them opened the airlock,Christina remained calm as Elle told her. "Auntie Elle,leave me here!" "No!I am not leaving you here!" "It's no use Auntie Elle,I am sorry,just get out of here and tell Uncle Jordan,Analysis and Auntie Pixy that I had fun while it lasted." "I'll."She said holding back tears,she unplugged the flashdrives and floated as fast as she could back to the airlock leading to the shuttle,Jordan was waiting at the airlock.."Elle!Whats going on?" "It was a trap!Vincent led us here so he can kill us!He also trapped Christina in the other rooms!" "WHAT!" "There is nothing we can do now,we need to get out of here." "Right!"Elle and Jordan locked themselves into their seats,Analysis and Pixy remained still as the shuttle speeded away from the Thunderstorm Station,It exploded seconds later. The four looked back and found nothing of the space station left,their moods became bitter and sad at the same time."I am sorry Elle,I'll understand if.." "Don't worry Guys,It was a accident."*Sigh*"Before I left Christina said she had fun while it lasted." "Well I am grad she did,her death isn't for nothing at least,Vincentine now won't be able to use her now." "Speaking of Vincentine,we have things to get to,He's still out there somewhere." "Your right Analysis,lets get back to the SAS."Everyone relaxed as the autopilot took control of the shuttle,it moving them into position for re-entry. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions